


The Week Of Wade's Birthday

by LittleBriBit



Series: Late Night Meetings/Spideypool one shots [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i cant not write angst, pure fluff with one bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: It's the week before Wade's birthday and Peter doesnt know what to get him. What do you get for a guy like Wade? Easy, you make somehing instead.





	The Week Of Wade's Birthday

7

Peter knows Wade said not to get him anything for his birthday but Peter still wanted too. But what do you get a merc that has enough money to get anything? The ‘big day’ was only a week away and Peter was stressing himself out.

  “Petey, really, you don't have to get me anything. I'm happy enough to just have you here.” Wade says, trying to reassure the smaller boy.

  “I get that Wade, but I still want too. You're always getting me things.” Peter practically whined. Wade sighed but smiled nonetheless.

  “Alright Petey-pie, just don't spend too much on me.” Peter nodded at this and leans up to kiss Wade’s cheek.

  “Thank you. I won’t spend more than 50 if it makes you feel better.” Peter walked off after that to look at options online. Wade watched from the kitchen smiling to himself. He’s still surprised how he ended up with such a sweetheart like Peter

 

6

Peter was annoyed. He couldn't find anything online similar to what he wanted which meant he would have to make it himself. After making a trip to a Micheals to get resin, a mold and some paint as well as two necklace chains. This wasn't his first time making something with resin so luckily he knew what to do. With how small the charms where it shouldn't take more then 36 hour to dry. He grinned to himself as he put the molds in his room. He really hoped Wade would wear it.

 

5

After dinner Peter immediately started working on the charms. He left them clear so he could paint them himself. The painting didn't take much time, its the drying that takes forever. He was really glad with how they turned out however. After hanging the charms by a string to let them dry, he went to get an old necklace box from Aunt May. Peter knew that Aunt May found the whole thing adorable by the looks and little smiles she made towards him. Just 4 more days until he could give it to Wade.

 

4

  “So can I get a hint on what it is?” Wade asked. Him and Peter were laying on their couch watching tv with Peter’s back against Wade.

  “Mmm no. It's a surprise. Im sure you'll like it though.” Peter turned and smiled at him.

  “I'll like anything from you baby boy.” Wade smiles and kisses Peters cheek. Peter grins and turns completely then curls into Wade’s chest. Wade grins and wraps his arms around Peter and kisses the top of his head.

  “You only have to wait a few more days for it.” Peter mumbles into Wade’s chest.

 

3

Ellie was visiting today since she will be on a school trip on Wade’s actual birthday. She and Peter made pancakes for Wade while he was in the shower. They added candles to the top pancake which was also practically soaked in syrup. Ellie had placed her present for Wade on the table next to his plate. Wade walked over a bit later and grinned sitting down at the table.

  “Happy early birthday Dad!” Ellie grinned and hugged Wade around his neck. Wade grins and hugs back.

  “Thank you Ellie Belly. I'm really glad you could make it today.” Wade kisses her cheek and turns to the pancakes. Peter smiles watching and lights the candles.

  “Alright, time to make a wish babe.” Peter says while setting the lighter down. Wade smiles at Peter and Ellie then blows out the candles.

  “What did you wish for?” Ellie asked while sitting down to eat her own pancakes.

  “It’s a secret.” Wade responds with a wink and takes the candles out of the top pancake. Peter chuckles taking his own seat and starts eating. They eat and discuss old times. Peter asks about Ellies upcoming trip, learning that they are going on a camping trip. Ellie reasurres Wade that she will have her knife on her despite the school advising students not to bring any weapons. Wde chuckles when he sees Ellie has syrup across her cheek and wipes it off for her. Once breakfest is finished they move to the living room so Wade can open Ellie's gift. Ellie is practically bouncing in her seat as Wade unwraps it.

  “Awww sweetie this is adorable thank you!” Wade grins holding up the mug with a cartoon deadpool and ellie holding hands. “I love it sweetheart.” Wade sets it down and pulls her in for a big hug. Ellie grins and hugs back tightly.

  “I made it in art class!” Ellie said, very proud of her skills. Peter smiled at the scene, sneaking a photo in as well.

 

2

Today was a quiet day. Peter and Wade stayed at Aunt Mays and just enjoyed themselves in peace. Aunt May started teaching Wade to knit while Peter cooked dinner for tonight. Wade grinned the whole time, he always loved May’s company. Wade knitted May a scarf as well as a potholder. He was quite proud of how he did on his first try. May was delighted by her new scarf and made Wade one in return. Peter watched from the kitchen, smiling sadly when Aunt May mentioned how much Ben would have loved Wade. Finishing the cooking soon after, Peter called them to the table and they ate in a comfortable silence. Peter was happy to see his little family like this.

 

1

The day before Wade’s birthday was to be a relaxing one. However, it wasn't. It was one of those days where Wade was so close to just shoving his glock 43 into his mouth and shooting, just for some peace and quiet. Peter knew it was because of the boxes and he also knew better thn to ask what they were saying. Instead he sat in front of wade on the bathroom floor and held his hands telling him how great he was and how he deserved the world.

  “Trust me Wade, you are one of the most amazing people I know.” Peter tells him, sliding his thumb across Wade’s knuckles.

  “I'm not a person, just look at me, i'm a monster..” Wade practically whispers. Peter frowns and cups Wade’s cheek making Wade look at him.

  “Baby I am looking at you. And I see the most beautiful man in the world. I see the guy that I fell in love with.” Peter stroked Wade’s cheek where some tears escaped.

  “How can you love me when I look like this..” Wade says sadly, looking broken.

  “Wade I fell in love with you because of you, not what you look like. Your looks are just an added bonus cause you do look good baby.” Peter smiles sadly at him. Wade looks him in the eyes and nods slightly.

  “Okay..” He says while standing up slowly. Peter gets up as well, still holding Wades hand.

  “How about we take a nice hot bath and then eat some ice cream while rewatching Golden Girls. Will that help you ignore them?” Peter asks putting his arms around Wade. Wade nods as he hides his face in Peters hair.

  “Yeah, it will.”

 

Happy Birthday Wade Wilson

Wade woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs today. He smiled to himself as he got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. He smiled at the sight before him, Peter in one of Wades to big shirts dancing slightly to his own music while flipping the bacon. Wade grabbed peters camera from the living room table and took a quick photo. Peter looked over at the sound of the camera shutter and grinned.

  “Morning birthday boy. Did you sleep okay?” Peter asked while turning back to the bacon.

  “Yeah I did. Thank you for yesterday.” Wade answered while walking over and wrapping his arms around Peters waist.

  “Your welcome baby.” Peter leaned back against Wades chest and kissed the mercs cheek.

  “So when do i get this mysterious present?” Wade asked with a smile.

  “After breakfast” Peter replied with a chuckle and plated the last of the bacon. Wade smiles and nods kissing peters cheek, then grabs his plate and goes to sit at the table. Peter pulls out two mugs, the one from Ellie fo Wade and Peters usual blue periodic table one, and filled them both with coffee and set them on the table. Then grabbing his own plate, he sat down next to Wade.

  “Eat up babe.” Peter said before taking a bite out of his bacon. Wade chuckled and started eating his eggs first. Breakfast passed in a comfortable silence. They both just enjoyed the others company. Peter was the first to finish his food and slowly sipped at the last of his coffee. He had the necklace box in the living room, ready to be opened. Wade finished soon after and got up to put the dishes up. Peter chuckled as he watched Wade take both plates to the sink and just set them down.

  “Sooo present?” Wade asked, looking like a little kid. Peter smiled and stood up.

  “Come on” Peter said while walking to the living room. He heard Wade following behind him and then sat on the couch after grabbing the box. Wade sat next to him, grinning.

  “Here you go Wade.” Peter says handing the box to Wade. Wade takes it and opens it, grinning when he sees in.

  “Petey I love it!” Wade pulled out the necklace that had a miniature handgun stuck to a spiderweb. “Did you make this?” Wade asked while looking at Peter. Peter nodded, smiling. ‘I'm really glad you like it because,’ Peter lifts a matching necklace out from under the shirt, ‘i have one too. Like a friendship necklace” Wades grin widens at that and hugs Peter as well as he can while sitting down. He pulls away just a few seconds later and holds it out to Peter.

  “Clip it for me please?” Peter smiles and nods, putting it around Wades neck after he turns around. Once its on, Wade turns back to Peter and grabs him by the cheeks and kisses him with as much love as he can. Peter smiles against Wade's lips then kisses back wrapping his arms around Wades neck. They sit just kissing each other for just a few seconds before Wade pulls away but leaves his forehead against Peters.

  “I love you Peter.”

  “I love you too Wade”

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i'm posting this nowhere near Wades actual birthday but I got the idea out of the blue because of an Avengers rp im doing with my friend and the line that sparked the idea was Peter saying “Wades birthday is coming up and i don't know what to get him” which resulted in me thinking, what do you get for a guy like wade. And it blew up in my mind, you dot get him anything, you make him something. I knew exactly what i wanted Peter it make and get him, I just had to figure out how to get there. Lo and behold, this story happened. It took me two days to write cause i started around 5pm on the 25th and didn't finish the draft until around 1am so i said fuck that, i'm going to sleep. This may be my last story for awhile because i start school tomorrow.


End file.
